Affronter Samantha
by Maliah
Summary: Suite de :La Menace. Une élève de l'école tente d'intégrer Émilie dans une sorte de secte.


**Affronter Samantha (suite de _La menace_)  
**

Le week-end avait été beaucoup trop court pour les sœurs Halliwell. Déjà lundi, elles devaient toutes se lever tôt pour aller travailler. Piper se rempli un bol de céréales, puis se tourna pour voir l'horloge. Elle soupira tout en se dirigeant vers le bas de l'escalier. «Émilie, tu vas être en retard! cria-t-elle. » Soudain, on entendit une porte claquer, puis Émilie dévala l'escalier en rangeant ses cahiers dans son sac. «Tu n'as rien oublié? demanda Piper. » La jeune fille sembla hésiter un moment, puis fit non de la tête. «Tu as ta clé? demanda Phoebe en arrivant avec le journal. Parce que je ne serai probablement pas là quand tu vas revenir. » Émilie plongea une main dans son sac et en ressorti la clé. «Oui, je l'ai! cria-t-elle en marchant d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Au revoir! » Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire en se rappelant le temps où elles aussi devaient se dépêcher pour prendre l'autobus scolaire.

-Où est Prue? questionna Phoebe.

-Elle est déjà partie pour Buckland, répondit Piper. Je crois qu'elle avait du retard dans son travail, alors elle a préféré partir plus tôt.

La jeune sœur hocha la tête en baillant, puis marcha lentement vers la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur son journal.

À l'école, Émilie fit du mieux qu'elle pu pour éviter Samantha et sa bande. Heureusement, Émilie n'eu pas de problèmes à se lier d'une nouvelle amitié avec une autre élève. Elle s'appelait Gillian. Gillian était l'élève la plus originale de l'école. Elle avait l'âme d'une artiste et passait son temps à dessiner ou à peindre. Émilie avait remarquer sa longue chevelure rousse et ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient malicieusement. Les deux jeunes filles ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

Émilie tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, puis inspira profondément tout en déposant son sac près de l'escalier. Elle se rua sur le téléphone et le décrocha.

-Allo?

-Phoebe? demanda une voie familière.

Émilie réfléchit un moment en tentant de se rappeler où elle avait entendu cette voie. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un homme, mais elle ne pouvait dire lequel.

-Non, c'est Émilie, dit-elle en saisissant un crayon au cas où il laisserait un message.

-Émilie, c'est Andy, tu me reconnais?

Évidement! C'était l'ami des sœurs Halliwell. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Est-ce que Prue est là?

-Non elle travaille toujours, dit-elle en souriant. Tu veux que j'lui fasse un message?

-Dit-lui seulement que j'vais passer à la maison vers six heure pour lui parler, c'est important.

-D'accord j'lui dirai.

-Merci, à plus tard!

Émilie déposa le combiné, puis couru à la cuisine. Elle savait que Prue lui avait laissé son numéro chez Buckland, mais elle ne savait plus où. Elle balaya la cuisine du regard et vit le morceau de papier affiché sur le frigo. Elle le saisit, puis téléphona à son bureau.

-Prue Halliwell, répondit-elle.

-Prue, c'est moi. Andy vient tout juste d'appeler. Il dit qu'il sera ici à six heure pour te parler.

-Me parler de quoi? questionna-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, il a seulement dit que c'était important.

-Mais, je n'sais pas si j'vais pouvoir être là pour six heure…

-Tu devras te dépêcher…

-Oui, d'accord, merci. On se voit ce soir.

-Salut!

Prue se dépêcha pour finir le travaille qu'elle avait à faire. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle finit à cinq heure et demi. Elle sortit du grand immeuble, puis démarra sa voiture. Quel ne fut pas son désespoir lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée dans le trafic infernal de San-Fransisco. Elle soupira longuement en s'appuyant sur le côté de la portière, puis alluma la radio pour passer le temps.

Assise devant ses cahier, ses livres et un jus de fruit, Émilie faisait de son mieux pour tout comprendre sans succès. La jeune fille s'étira puis bu une gorgée de jus. Elle grimaça en constatant que ce dernier était tiède. C'est alors qu'elle entendit sonner. Elle regarda sa montre : Six heure. C'était forcément Andy, mais Prue n'était toujours pas là. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Andy en attendant sa cousine? Elle n'avait vu Andy qu'une seule fois auparavant. Elle descendit les escalier, puis inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, salua Andy avec son plus beau sourire.

-Euh…Salut Andy, balbutia-t-elle.

-Prue est là?

-Non, elle a du être ralentie par le trafic, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux entrer pour l'attendre?

-Oui, merci.

Il prirent place au salon, et un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Émilie observa Andy de le tête aux pieds en essayant de se faire une idée sur sa personnalité.

-Alors, tu aimes vivre ici? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle repensa à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec les sœurs Halliwell et cela la fit sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr. Elles sont vraiment gentilles.

Elle se rappela alors que Prue et Andy avait déjà sortit ensemble. Elle décida de mentionner le nom de sa cousine et d'observer la réaction d'Andy.

-Prue a été particulièrement aimable avec moi.

Le regard du l'homme assis en face d'elle sembla se perdre dans le vide. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis il sembla se sourire à lui-même.

-Prue à toujours été comme ça, dit-il. Elle veut aider le plus de gens possible.

-De quoi tu veux lui parler?

-Euh…Je crois qu'elle préfèrerait t'en parler elle-même.

-Alors, tu es inspecteur de police…wow…

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai eu quelques problèmes à cause de leurs histoires de magie, dit-il en riant.

-J'suis rentrée! Cria Prue en refermant la porte.

Andy et Émilie se levèrent aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

-Oh, tu es déjà là? Je suis désolée, mais il y avait tellement de trafique, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il. J'ai pu discuter avec Émilie.

-Bon, alors je crois que j'vais vous laisser, dit la jeune fille en replaçant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. J'ai des devoirs à terminer.

Prue et Andy regardèrent la jeune fille s'éloigner et s'assirent face à face. Prue était bien curieuse de savoir de Quoi Andy voulait lui parler. Ça devait être urgent s'il avait tenu à la voir la journée même.

-Tu sais qu'Émilie a eu des problèmes avec Samantha Owens.

Prue hocha la tête en devinant que son ami voulait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Eh bien, la mère de Samantha nous a appeler pour dire qu'Émilie avait fait des menaces à sa fille.

Prue fronça les sourcils en fixant Andy. C'était impossible. Émilie n'aurait pas fait ça. C'était Samantha qui cherchait à la piéger. Elle en était sûr.

-Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas cru, poursuivit-il. Je crois que Samantha a eu peur qu'Émilie la dénonce et elle a voulu renverser la situation. Sachant de quoi cette fille est capable, on a demandé si un inspecteur voulait suivre Émilie pour être sûr que Samantha ne lui fera pas de mal et si c'est le cas, on pourra la prendre sur le fait.

Prue écoutait attentivement le discoure d'Andy en cherchant comment elle pouvait annoncer ça à Émilie.

-Je me suis porté volontaire en me disant que si un autre la suivait, il pouvait découvrir vos pouvoirs.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Prue. Avec ce qui lui est arrivée ces dernières semaines, ça me rassure de savoir que tu seras là pour la surveiller et pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'lui en parle ou tu préfère lui dire?

-Je vais lui dire.

-D'accord, dit-il en se levant. Je repasserai demain à la première heure pour lui expliquer comment on va fonctionner.

-D'accord, acquieça-t-elle en le reconduisant vers la porte. Merci Andy.

-Il n'y a pas d'quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Prue referma la porte, puis sursauta en voyant sa cousine derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu m'as fait une des ces peurs…

-Désolée…

-C'est à propos de Samantha…

Émilie écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait celle-là?

-Sa mère a téléphoné à la police pour t'accuser de menaces.

-M'accuser?!? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Rassure-toi, dit Prue. Je sais bien que tu n'as rien fait, mais Samantha affirme que tu l'as menacée.

-Alors? demanda Émilie en levant les mains.

-Alors, Andy va te suivre pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Émilie hocha la tête, puis posant une main sur son front, elle soupira : « Ça ne finira donc jamais! »

Lorsque Andy sonna à la porte le lendemain, la jeune fille dévala l'escalier comme à tous les matins. Elle dégagea les cheveux de ses yeux, puis ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjours! salua-t-il.

-Salut, Andy!

Émilie referma la porte derrière lui. Au même moment, Piper et Prue sortirent de la cuisine.

-Andy, tu es déjà là? Contente de te voir, dit Piper.

-Moi aussi, répondit Andy.

Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune adolescente et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Prue t'as expliqué? demanda-t-il.

Émilie ne fit que hocher la tête. Toutes ces histoires commençaient à l'inquiéter. Andy plongea une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un minuscule objet.

-C'est un micro, expliqua-t-il en le tendant vers elle. Tu dois le porter en permanence.

La jeune fille saisit l'objet et l'épingla à l'intérieur de sa veste.

-Je vais te suivre et tout écouter ce qui se passera aujourd'hui à partir de ma voiture.

Il fit une pause pour attendre une réaction.

-D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu feras si elle veut me faire du mal?

-j'interviendrai attend.

-J'me sent tellement vulnérable, se plaignit-elle. Si mon pouvoir est si puissant et que j'affronte des sorciers et des démons. Comment se fait-il que je n'puisse pas me débarrasser des menaces d'une simple élève?

Prue, Piper et Andy échangèrent un regard.

-Laisse-toi le temps, dit Prue en la poussant vers la porte. Tes pouvoirs vont se développer et tu apprendras à les contrôler. En attendant, Andy va veiller sur toi.

-Alors il va me reconduire à l'école?

-Désolé, mais si nous voulons que ça marche, tu dois agir normalement, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est à dire que tu dois prendre l'autobus comme tous les matins.

À l'heure du lunch, Émilie s'installa auprès de Gillian avec son plateau. Elle commencèrent à discuter, mais Émilie restait silencieuse, car elle savait qu'Andy l'écoutait attentivement. Après quinze minutes à parler de sa nouvelle garde-robe, Gillian changeant brusquement de sujet.

-J'ai entendu dire que David flashait sur toi.

-Ah oui? répondit-elle sur un ton désintéressé.

-Tout le monde dit qu'il est fou de toi, continua son amie avec enthousiasme.

-Tout le monde raconte n'importe quoi, Gillian.

-Je n'en serait pas si sûr à ta place. Il est toujours en train de te regarder. Tu le trouves comment?

-Euh…Il est gentil.

-C'est tout? Émilie, C'est le gars le plus génial de l'école. Tu dois bien lui trouver quelque chose…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Dans sa voiture, Andy sourit en suivant la conversation. Émilie cherchait désespérément à changer de sujet, mais Gillian tenait absolument à être au courants de toutes rumeurs qui circulent.

-Tu peux me le dire, ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi.

-Je n'ai aucun secret. Je viens à peine de le rencontrer. David est mon ami et rien de plus. Les autres élèves peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent si ça les amuse, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai.

Gillian baissa les yeux vers son plat d'un air déçu. Émilie n'y porta pas attention. Elle espérait seulement qu'Andy n'irait pas raconter ces histoires à Phoebe, Piper et Prue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et c'est alors qu'elle aperçu Samantha et ses amies qui la fixaient méchamment.

-Andy, elle me regarde et j'trouve ça bien inquiétant, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Questionna Gillian.

-Oh, euh rien d'important.

Émilie sortit de l'école en tirant son sac sur son épaule. Elle contournant tranquillement l'école. Cependant, avant même qu'elle soit sortie de la cour. Elle fut arrêter par Samantha.

-Laisse moi passer, lâcha Émilie.

-Mais nous n'avons pas fini de t'initier, dit-elle alors que d'autres filles les encerclaient. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sauvée?

-Je ne veux pas faire partit de…de…Quoi que vous soyez je n'veux pas en faire parti.

-Désolée Émilie, mais tu en sais trop maintenant. On ne peut pas risquer que notre petit secret soit dévoilé, dit elle en attrapant le couteau qu'une fille lui tendait.

Émilie écarquilla les yeux avec terreur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle était seule contre dix. Elle recula lentement, mais deux des filles lui saisirent les bras alors que Sam s'avançait d'un regard menaçant. Émilie pointa son index vers son ennemi et se concentra très fort, mais rien ne se produisit.

-ANDY!!!!!!!!!! ANDY!!!!!

L'inspecteur surgit alors avec son arme pointée sur Samantha. Les jeunes filles se retournèrent vers le policier en relâchant leur victime.

-Laisse tomber ce couteau, Samantha.

Sam obéit avec un visage enragé. Andy prit son micro et appela d'autres policiers à venir sur les lieux.

Andy et la jeune fille entrèrent dans la maison où Phoebe les attendait. L'inspecteur lui expliqua le dénouement de cette curieuse aventure.

-Alors tu n'as rien? demanda Phoebe en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Émilie.

-Non, ça va, mais c'est grâce à Andy. Je n'ai pas su me défendre.

-Ça viendra ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Étant donné que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps. J'ai du travaille qui m'attend au commissariat.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit Émilie.

-Ce n'est rien. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord?

Émilie hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Prue déposa son crayon, puis posa une main sur son front en se frottant les yeux avec son pouce et son index. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travaille ses derniers temps et de plus, il y avait eu l'histoire de Samantha. Tout cela l'épuisait. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : 4h00. Encore une heure de travaille et elle pourrait rentrer à la maison. Le téléphone sonna.

-Allô?

-Prue, c'est moi, dit Émilie.

-Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, tout va bien. Je voulais te dire qu'ils ont coincé Samantha. Elle voulait me tendre un piège après l'école, mais Andy m'a sauvé. Je ne m'en serais pas sortit sans lui.

Prue se sentit soulagée. Elle s'était inquiétée toute la journée à propos de cette affaire.

-Est-ce que tu rentres bientôt? J'ai hâte de te raconter.

-Oui, dans une heure.

-D'accord, à plus tard!

Prue venait tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle leva les yeux et vit Andy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.«Entre, dit-elle en souriant. »L'homme ferma la porte et traversa la pièce alors que Prue contournait son bureau pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Prue croisa les bras.

-Alors, tu as tout arrangé?

-Comment tu le sais?

-Émilie vient tout juste d'appeler. Tu es son héros.

Andy sourit en secouant la tête.

-Et est-ce que j'suis le tien?

Prue sourit en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question.

-Si on compte toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie…Je dirais que oui, en quelque sorte.

Elle reprit un air sérieux, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Andy en ajoutant :

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu as toujours été là quoi qu'il arrive et tu n'as jamais hésité une seconde pour nous aider.

-C'est normal.

-Non, c'est plus que ça. Beaucoup de gens préféreraient s'éloigner s'ils apprenaient que nous étions des sorcières, mais pas toi. Merci.

Elle décroisa les bras et s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle croisa les mains derrière son coup et le serra très fort. Andy la serra également, puis elle recula.

-Pourquoi tu venais me voir?

-Oh, rien je voulait seulement t'éviter de te faire du souci et te dire qu'Émilie allait bien avant de retourner travailler.

-C'est gentil.

-Bon, j'dois y aller.

Il fit demi-tour et disparu dans le corridor. Prue le regardait s'éloigner la tête pensive. Elle se sentait toujours incroyablement bien dans les bras d'Andy. Elle aurait voulu le serrer plus longtemps et rester près de lui. Était-elle toujours amoureuse de lui? Non, c'était impossible après toutes ces années. Elle et lui s'étaient entendu pour rester des amis. Andy souhaitait avoir une vie normale

Prue regarda sa montre une fois de plus, soupira, puis elle attrapa rapidement son sac et quitta l'édifice Buckland.

Piper déposa deux assiettes devant Phoebe et Émilie. Elle y déversa une généreuse portion de spaghettis et de sauce tomate.

-Alors, tu as aimé ta journée? demanda Phoebe à sa cousine.

-J'espère que les autres seront moins mouvementées, répondit-elle en riant.

Au même instant, elles entendirent la porte se refermer. Prue arriva dans la cuisine déposa son manteau sur une chaise.

-Tu es rentrée plus tôt? Questionna Phoebe.

-Oui, je suis épuisée et affamée.

-Assis-toi, je vais te servir, dit Piper.

-Merci. Alors Émilie, tu veux me raconter?

La jeune fille s'élança dans un récit interminable en déformant son histoire pour la rendre drôle. Les sœurs Halliwell admirait son courage. La seule façon de se sortir de ce genre d'histoire, c'était de la rendre banale. Émilie l'avait apprit.

Voir la suite dans : _Souvenir du passé_


End file.
